


Making Magic

by Velace



Series: Random Moments [10]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Implied sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velace/pseuds/Velace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: To Regina's surprise, Emma has more experience than she does. Take it any way you want! You could even make it FTL!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Magic

Emma sighs for the umpteenth time before she opens her mouth and Regina _growls_ , the sound feral as she snaps a glare toward the blonde. "If we were in the Enchanted Forest, I would have you hanging from my walls by now."

Emerald eyes roll at the threat. "Kinky," Emma replies, ignoring the sneer that contorts such a pretty face. _Always attracted to the psychos, Swan._ She sighs again. "Look, Rumple showed me how to do it. _Me_ , Regina; you know how well I _don't_ follow instructions. If I can do it, you definitely can, so stop being difficult and try harder so we can both go home and pretend we hate each other for a night or two."

"It won't be pretend," Regina mutters, directing her gaze back to the candle sitting on the table. They'd been at it for hours and she can't even light a _candle_ yet. "Would you stop pacing," she growls.

"Does it annoy you?" Emma continues to pace, gait filled with purpose and Regina sneers at her. "Does it make you angry? I'm not obeying you, Regina," she taunts. "Look at me pace, if only you could stop me."

"You are the most insufferable…" Emma smirks, eyebrow cocked as she slowly turns on her heel and resumes her walk to the other side of the room. "Damn it, Swan!"

Regina launches herself from the couch, hand darting out to curl around the blonde's neck, and stops abruptly as Emma rises from the ground. She isn't even touching her, which must mean—chestnut eyes widen in realization and Regina lets go, slapping her hand back to her thigh as Emma falls to the floor with a choked laugh.

"Well that worked," the blonde croaks, rolling on to her back, laughter fading as she sucks in a breath. "Who knew that _pacing_ would get you riled up enough to strangle me with your magic?"

"You _imbecile_ ," Regina snaps, stalking over to her. "What if I hadn't been able to stop it? I could have killed you!"

Emma sits up and reaches for her hand. Before the thought crosses her mind to snatch it from her grip, Emma pulls and Regina stumbles, falling into her lap with a gasp. She squirms and tries to stand, only for arms to snake around her waist and hold her still.

"Emma Swan, I swear to—"

Emma kisses her then and it shocks her but at the same time, she can't help but kiss back. Emma never—she never—they never. This isn't _them_ , they don't _do_ this and she breaks the kiss with another gasp, unable to move because even in rejection, Emma refuses to let go of her.

"What—"

With a roll of her eyes, Emma clasps the back of her head and kisses her again, taking her lower lip between teeth and nibbling. _Nibbling_. Regina moans, helpless to stop her hands from moving up and threading her fingers through blonde hair before sense returns once more. She groans and pulls back again. "Why are you so _soft_?" she whines, her only answer yet another kiss as it occurs to her that Emma _really_ needs to stop doing that.

When she manages to break free again, Emma is smiling and _gods_ , it looks ridiculous but she can feel her own lips twitch in response, begging for a smile of their own. She shakes her head, rearing back, and forcing one hand back down to rest against a chest, to prevent Emma from derailing her further as she swallows and tries so very hard to ignore the arousal simmering in the pit of her stomach.

Emma doesn't try a fourth time and _no_ she definitely isn't disappointed by that. Her scowl means nothing, nor does the mental stomping down on the curious thought that arises of how soft Emma might be in other, more explicit areas. She did not, does not, and never will think about such things—and dreams don't count.

"So," Emma drawls, leaning back and drawing attention to the fact Regina is no longer being held against her will. "That's a no to positive reinforcement via sex then?"

 _Almost_ home free and she had to go and say that. Regina growls as her knees weaken and she falls straight back into the blonde's lap. "Positive reinforcement," she repeats, ignoring the heat between her thighs. "I'm not a dog you're teaching new tricks."

"It would be rather disgusting if I'd just offered my body to a dog." Emma wrinkles her nose, and then grins. "I _was_ thinking trick for trick, though."

Regina scoffs. "I highly doubt you have anything to teach me in _that_ area, my dear."

"Then you'd be pleasantly surprised, shame you're not interested."

Emma flicks her wrist and suddenly Regina is suspended in mid-air as the blonde stands. She's envious of the ease Emma seems to have controlling her magic in this world, but for the moment, she finds herself far more interested in what the blonde is implying than she'll ever deign to admit aloud.

"I didn't say that," she replies before she can stop herself, and she almost takes it back when Emma smirks. Instead, she lowers her legs to the floor and meets the cocky expression with one of her own. "If I recall the saying correctly; seeing is believing, Miss Swan."

The smirk widens and Emma takes her by the hand, turning them toward the stairs as she says, "You won't be seeing much, but I guarantee you'll feel plenty."

 

 


End file.
